Just The Way You Look
by peter-pan-equals-luv
Summary: *COMPLETE* Songfic to song of same name.  Ministry ball and all that, featuring a singing Draco


**Disclaimer: Song belongs to late, great Frank Sinatra and the characters belong to J.K. Rowling.**

The Ministry Ball celebrating Arthur Weasley's third term as Minister of Magic promised to be _the_ event of the millennia. The Who's Who of the wizarding world was going to be there, the crème de la crème of high society. Harry Potter was said to be the one who was going to swear Arthur in and there were rumors floating around that Draco Malfoy (Yes, _that_ Draco Malfoy, singer extraordinaire) was going to be performing his first concert in over a year.

Not that any of this matter to one Ginevra Weasley. If she thought she wouldn't be missed, then she would just skip it all together, but the press would have a field day if one of the Minister's loving children were absent.

Which is why we find Ginny at the back of the room, watching the dances waltz in front of her, hiding from the press and anyone else who might seek her out. Her dress was too showy, anyway, she thought. Whoever picked out the emerald green number with the plunging neckline aught to be _Stupify_'ed. It was too tight, showing off curves and cleavage. She sighed, knowing she would have to dance with her father at least once, but for now she was content to see Harry trip over his feet as he maneuvered his date, some random blonde haired bimbo with big boobs and no IQ. After the song finished, she worked her way through the crowd, ending up in front of Arthur just before the next song started and they danced.

And she danced with Harry.

And with Kingsley.

And with every one of her brothers.

Finally, the stage was cleared and wizards began setting the stage for Draco and the Ferrets. She gritted her teeth at the name and slipped back to her hiding spot. Ginny watched as that platinum blond hair came bouncing on the stage, fighting the urge to punch something.

He was a true performer, putting on a spectacular show for his audience, performing acrobatics as he sang and dancing around the stage. He went through all of his hits, as well as some of the classic wizarding tunes.

Ginny was about to leave when Draco said, "Now, not many of you will recognize this next song, since it's Muggle, but it's dedicated to a very special woman."

_Some day, when I'm awfully low,_

_When the world is cold,_

_I will feel a glow just thinking of you,_

_And the way you look tonight_

His eyes found hers and held them.

_Yes, you're lovely, with your smile so warm,_

_And you're cheeks so soft,_

_There is nothing but for me to love you,_

_And the way you look tonight_

The pain that she had buried for the past year sprang to her chest and reflected in his silver eyes.

_With each word, your tenderness grows,_

_Tearing my fear apart,_

_And that laugh that wrinkles your nose,_

_It touches my foolish heart_

Unbidden, the tears flowed down her cheeks as she hugged herself. She noted that his eyes were bright under the harsh lights to the stage.

_Lovely… Never, ever change,_

_Keep that breathless charm,_

_Won't you please arrange it,_

'_Cause I love you_

_Just the way you look tonight_

His beautiful voice caught,

_Mm, Mm, Mm, Mm,_

_Just the way you look, to-night_

The words had barely left his mouth before he choked out, "Ginny, baby, I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

She swiped at her eyes, nodding, and he dropped the mic, rushing to her and gathering her into his arms.

"I'm so, so sorry," he mumbled into her shoulder.

"I'm sorry, too," she said, squeezing him closer. His mouth found hers, their kiss salty from the tears that ran freely from both sets of eyes.

"Never again," Draco promised. Ginny nodded in agreement.

"I love you," they whispered as cheers rose from around them.

Not that they noticed anyone but the person they held.

**A/N: Special thanks go for the wonderful, fantastic BriniMC for ignoring her housework to read this over for me :D**

**For all my Twilighters, never fear, I've not given up yet, I'm working on chapter 20 as we speak! But Draco and Ginny have been largely ignored for quite some time and demanded some fluffiness.**

**Brini says I should add the fact that Ginny is the one who came up with "Draco and the Ferrets," but I feel it gives the story away too soon, so there's an interesting tidbit for you!**


End file.
